As the complexity of processing systems increase, more processing components are incorporated and utilize the system power source. As the number of components using the system power increases, so does the volatility of adjusting the power control within the device. Typical processing systems enable and disable components based on their requirements of use within the system. For example, a system power controller may disable specific components, such as a graphics rendering engine, if they are not needed for specific processing periods, thus saving power. With the increase in the number of processing components, too large of an adjustment may cause distortions or other interference with the operation of the circuit.
The processing system contains a slew rate by which the power adjustment must not exceed. If the amount of power of the system is adjusted beyond the slew rate, this may cause distortion or other anomalies within the operating frequencies of the internal components. In a processing system, if too many components are enabled or disabled at any given time interval, this power adjustment may exceed the slew rate of the processing system and adversely affect system operations.
Therefore, there exists a need for power management of a processing control circuit to ensure the power adjustments do not exceed the maximum slew rate.